


Play It Again

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based off the song by luke bryan, But also kind of the flirt, Crushes, Dancing, Day five!, Febufluff, Field party, Flirting, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Flirt, Idk what to tag for this story, M/M, Ned and MJ are barely in this, Partying, Peter Parker is a good person, Pre-Relationship, Theyre both in university, but theyre there, dancing under the stars, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley sees a cutie at a party, and goes to say hi--Day five of Febufluff: "Dance Under the Stars"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was the last story I had prewritten for febufluff so I wrote half of this last night and half of this today and aaaaa I'm stressing ahaha. I want to get these out on time, goddamn it!
> 
> This isn't great, but it's a thing, so have it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! I love you all :)
> 
> Based off of the song "Play It Again" by Luke Bryan

**_'She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate, Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate. I was lookin' for her boyfriend, Thinkin', no way she ain't got one'_ **

"No, no, absolutely not! There's no way _snickers_ is the best!"

"Why?!? What's wrong with it, Malcolm?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lilly, maybe _l_ i _terally everything about it._ "

Harley was trying to pay attention to his friends conversation, he truly was. He usually loved when his friends bickered like this, about the randomist shit like which candy bar is the best, and usually he'd join in, saying the craziest thing he could think of just to piss them off, but tonight he couldn't focus.

They were at a field party, something his friends had dragged him out to because "socializing (read: partying) is a fundamental part of college life, Harley, stop being such an introvert!", the field of long stalk grass swaying in the warm after summer breeze and the full moon and a thousand stars shining above them, without a cloud in sight. All of this natural beauty, and Harley couldn't keep his eyes off the truck parked in the middle of the party. Well, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the b _oy_ in the back of that truck, anyways. He was definitely a _natural beauty,_ but not in the same context.

Soft, curly chestnut hair flowing in the wind, rounded cheeks with a rosy hue, pushing up by a big, toothy smile, twinkling brown eyes as he speaks to a person stood in from of him, arms flailing and hands waving in his excitement. Match that with a dark red flannel, tied in the middle over a black v-neck and a pair ripped jeans and call Harley a goner, because _goddamn_. He shouldn't be staring, shouldn't even be considering, he knows, because that boy definitely has a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, or a partner. He definitely isn't single, thats for sure. Because how the heck could someone that hot be single? Hot, and cute, and seemingly funny from the way his friend bursts into laughter beside him at whatever he just said, a little proud grin on his face.

He stares for a little too long this time, not noticing that his friends conversation stilled to a stop until a shoulder knocks into his roughly, almost toppling him over. He regains his balance before glaring over at MJ, who just snorts at his expression. "Just go ask him out already, nerd."

Harley just shrugs her off with a light blush, mumbling, "I dont know what you're talking about."

MJ just rolls her eyes at him, scoffing, and pushes past him, strutting her way over to the poor boy with the confidence of a Male Lion, king of the pride, about to catch its prey. He rushes after her, calling out " _MJ!_ " with through clenched teeth, knowing no good will come from his but also knowing that he can't stop her. She's a force of nature, once she got her mind set of something there's nothing you can do to stop her, except to watch and hope for the best. So that's what Harley does, trudging behind her begrudgingly, ready for whatever she was going to inflict on this poor, innocent soul.

The boy stops mid conversation as the two approach, staring at them curiously, those wide baby browns flickering between the two of them evenly.

"Hi." MJ starts, her voice even, emotionless as usual, before she sticks a thumb in Harleys direction. "This is Harley. He thinks you're hot, but was too much of a pussy to come over here and say it himself." She ignores his louder exclamation of her name and his now flustered face, rolling her eyes again before patting him on the shoulder and walking away again, throwing a "you'll thank me later!" over her shoulder.

He watches her walk away, cursing her out in his head before looking back to the boy, who is blinking owlishly at him, looking extremely embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable at what just transpired. Harley just blows out a long winded sigh, kicking his shoes into the dirt. There's an awkward pause, a few seconds where nobody speaks, before Harley forces himself to break it. "...I'm sorry about her. I- didn't know she was going to do that." He laughs, but it comes out wrong, choked off, rubbing at the back of his neck to try and rid of some of the heat that's pooling there.

Luckily, Harley seems to be on God's good side tonight, as the boy seems to shake himself out of his stupor, and laughs as well, light and airy and sounding real enough to cause Harley's heart to stutter and his cheeks to burn even more. "Its okay, I just wasn't expecting it. Ned would probably do the same thing." He glares at the person he was talking to earlier playful, who shrugs and nods along like he agrees with a shit eating grin. Harley snickers at the action, and relaxes, feeling the awkward tension in the air between to fade away.

**' _Soon as I sat down,_ _I was_ _falling_ _in love, tryin pour a little sugar in her_ _Dixie_ _cup.'_**

Feeling a little more confident, Harley walks closer to the boy, still putting a comfortable distance between them, he doesnt want to make the guy too uncomfortable, leaning back against the tailgate of the truck. "So, what school do you go to?"

Harley knows this party is filled with students from multiple difference schools, and he can bet that pretty boy doesnt go to the same school as him. He _definitely_ would have noticed him before now if he did.

"Columbia." Pretty boy responds easily, sipping out of his red solo cup before glancing back at Harley with a glint in his coffee eyes and a tilt to his lips. "Let me guess, NYU?"

"How could you tell?" Harley grins back at him, leaning in a little closer.

Pretty boy shrugs, before giving him a very clear once over and murmuring slyly "Lets just say I'm not the only 'hot' one around." Harley eyes widen, and his cheeks darken, a swirl of heat pooling in his stomach at the implication of those words. "...it's also written on your shirt."

Harley blinks, his mind freezing it's not so family friendly thoughts to look down and realize that, huh. It does say it on his sweater, a giant logo of NYU plastered right on the front. "...huh. So it is." Pretty boy laughs again, louder and heartier this time, and Harley cant help but to smile warmly at him, his face softening. God, he could get used to that sound. "So, what're you studying at Columbia?"

"Bio-Chem, mostly." Pretty boy gets out in between his chuckles. "Ive always been- interested in Spiders since I was little, especially after finding out how versatile a Spiders web could be. So now, I'm trying to find a way to turn a Spiders web, or a chemical compound similar to a web, into some sort of spray-on organic bandaid. If I could get it to work, it could help stop serious wounds from bleeding out, and could save so many lives." He seems so passionate about it, hands waving and eyes glowing, swirling with a deeper, darker emotion hidden under all of the excitement, looking something similar to guilt.

"Wow. Smart, funny _and_ cute? Isn't this just my lucky day?" He sees the boy look away bashfully, cheeks growing a rosy hue , and grins. He notes that the boys friend, Ned or whatever, has disappeared, but doesnt dwell on it too long. "I'm in mechanical engineering. But I dont have this whole speech on what my final thesis is gonna be."

His cheek flush darker at the tease and his eyes narrow, twinkling with mirth. "Well, at least I'll be prepared when the time comes, unlike _somebody_."

Harley snorts from his laughter, keeping an eye on the boy out of the corner of his crinkled eyes the entire time. Man this guy is perfect _._ _Can he get any better?_

**' _Talking over_ _the_ _speakers in the back of that truck. She jumped up and cut_ _me_ _off,'_**

"Oh my god!" The boy gasps, sitting up wire straight all of a sudden.

Harley sits up as well instinctually, ready to help."What??"

"This is my favorite song!" The music that had become a faint background noise to Harley now becomes crystal clear, a steady rhythm with a good beat. "Come on, dance with me!" The boy holds out his hand, smile wide and toothy, brown eyes wide and sparkling and _god,_ how could Harley say no to that?

He grabs the hand extended to him, and the boy drags them off towards the middle of the field, where a few other groups are bobbing to the music. He starts to bob along as well, head nodding and limbs swinging, singing along to the lyrics under his breath, and Harley can't help but to join along, dancing pathetically beside him, laughing his ass off, their hands staying intertwined the entire time. About halfway through the song, the boy grabs his other hand, and they start spinning around in circles, the both of them giggling like madmen the entire time.

They only stop once the song simmers out, another slower song replacing the steady beats of before. The boy places a hand against Harleys shoulder to regain his balance, dizzy from the spinning. Harleys dizzy for another reason, seeing the red rosey cheeks up close, his button nose scattered with small, barely noticable freckles and his irises full of gold and green flecks. Pretty boy doesnt seem to care about how close they are, just smirking at him slyly. He takes his hand out of Harleys grip and pulls out a pen from his flannel pocket, ripping the top off with his teeth. He then grabs Harleys arm with his free hand, pushing up his sleeve and scribbling something down, putting the cap back onto the pen before leaning up and pressing a light, careful kiss to Harley's burning cheek. "Call me." He murmurs softly against Harleys ear, pulling away completely and walking back to his group with a satisfied look on his face.

Harley blinks at the empty space before him, before looking down at his arm, seeing the messy scribble of a number, and a name. _Peter_. Harley touches it gently, his cheeks aching with his widening smile, before rolling down his sleeve and walking back to his own friend group, already pulling out his phone.

**' _Play it_ _again_ _, play it again, play it again.'_**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
